Hidetoshi Odagiri
Hidetoshi Odagiri( 小田桐 秀利, Odagiri Hidetishi) is a non-playable character from Persona 3. He is a student of Gekkoukan High School, and one of the Social Link characters. Appearances *''Persona 3: Social Link: Emperor *Persona 3: FES: The Journey - Social Link: Emperor *Persona 3 Portable: Social Link: Emperor Design Hidetoshi has short swepted back dark grayish hair and black eyes.He wears standard school uniform of Gekkoukan High, with yellow band on his left arm. Personality He's a strict and serious student Council who always takes his school policies and work seriously. He learn the values of friendship via the Protagonist, who he trusts as well. But in the Female Protagonist's route he will realize love is more of a value and will defend her when asked to put her in the list of suspects. Profile Persona 3 Hidetoshi supervises Gekkoukan High School's Disciplinary Committee. The protagonist meets him as well as Chihiro Fushimi at the Student Council Club Meetings. Hidetoshi first appears as a strict and serious student who adheres close to school policies, and expects other students to do so as well, but through the course of his social link he grows to understand the value of friendship. When Mitsuru introduced the protagonist to Hidetoshi, the Emperor Arcana Social Arcana is unlocked. Hidetoshi has enlisted the protagonist's help in catching the culprit in a case where a Gekkoukan student has left a cigarette butt in one of the school's male bathrooms, task assigned to him by a teacher. Hidetoshi accepts with the condition of receiving a recommendation to become next year's Student Council President, while the teacher would gain a better reputation. During the course of the story Hidetoshi shows some rather aggressive efforts toward catching the culprit, which involves some amount of verbal abuse toward many random boys he has accused on, more or less, no basis. Hidetoshi tells you a story of a man that was made into a scapegoat and sent to jail while doing his job as a periodist, and claims that he will do whatever is needed to rise to the top to prevent incidents like those from happening. He thinks that trusting people too much will lead into them backstabbing you, like what happened with the periodist. As the Social Link progresses, Hidetoshi is forced to make a list of suspects for the incident. Due to some rumors of the Protagonist being out late at night (because of SEES exploring Tartarus, which Hidetoshi doesn't know of course), the teacher that gave Hidetoshi the task to solve the incident tries to force him to the Protagonist's name into the list. Hidetoshi refuses immediately, defending and trusting the Protagonist. He goes so far as telling "Even if the whole school turns on me, I won't sell you out". Realizing that bonds, trust and friendship are more important than power, Hidetoshi changes his ways and drops the cigarette incident. People are amazed because he now asks for people's opinions instead of forcing his way of thinking into the others. Because of Hidetoshi's change of behavior, the culprit ends up confessing and gives his lighter to him, who shows it to the Protagonist as a proof of the incident being solved. He gives it to the Protagonist, allowing him to fuse Odin. He then reveals that the periodist in jail is actually his father, and that he now understands the true meaning of trust. If the player has Hidetoshi's Social Link at level 10 by the end of the game, in one of the last two days he can meet him at Gekkoukan. He tells the Protagonist that he has decided to become a teacher in order to give better education to people and avoid incidents like the Nyx cult, and that even while most of people forgot about that cigarette butt incident, it meant a lot to himself and won't forget about it. Persona 3: FES Hidetoshi's social link works exactly the same as in ''Persona 3. Persona 3 Portable In Persona 3 Portable, if the player chooses the female route, Hidetoshi will realize his love for the protagonist when defending her while being asked to put her in the list of suspects. He ends up confessing to her, but says that he doesn't want an answer, just wanted to tell her: he'll wait to tell her again until he has become worthy of her. Gallery Persona 3 manga Hidetoshi.jpg|Hidetoshi in the manga adaption Trivia Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters